


A Simple Man

by daphnethewriter



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnethewriter/pseuds/daphnethewriter
Summary: Daichi isn't hard to please, but that doesn't mean Suga won't put in the extra work to make sure his boyfriend gets exactly what he deserves.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Shameless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	A Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm going to just keep making these little Haikyuu smut drabbles instead of dealing with real life, so I've put them in a series! Enjoy!

Daichi was a simple man. That’s part of what Suga liked about him. It didn’t take a lot to make him happy. He didn’t need elaborate romantic gestures or poetic declarations of love to know that Suga was happy in their relationship. A meat bun and a kiss on the cheek worked just as well.

And when it came to sex… well… Suga was adventurous by nature and Daichi was _more_ than willing to accommodate that, but there were times that Suga wanted to focus just on Daichi. For that, something as simple as a hand job worked _wonders_.

Of course, Suga insisted on making it the best hand job that Daichi had ever experienced. He was a very doting boyfriend, after all. And Daichi deserved the world.

Daichi laid across his bed, completely naked, hands fisted in the pillow by his head. Suga sat cross-legged by his side, still wearing his uniform, though it was slightly rumpled.

Suga’s hand slid over Daichi’s slicked cock in slow, deliberate strokes. He paid particular attention to the head, rubbing his thumb over it in careful circles until Daichi was gasping and straining under him.

There was a trick to a good hand job. It was all well and good to get Daichi off hard and fast. He’d enjoy himself just fine. But that wasn’t any different than what Daichi did for himself in the shower (Daichi was a very efficient and practical man). Suga could do way better than that. The trick was all in the _tease_.

Suga usually started fast. Slow could come later. This was about setting expectations. Start fast, get Daichi close, then spend the rest of the time forcing him to ride that edge.

Daichi, straight-forward as he was, couldn’t hide a single thought that flitted through his mind. Not from Suga anyway. All Suga had to do was pay attention. Notice when Daichi started to pant, when he gritted his teeth and threw his head back against the pillow, then Suga just… stopped.

Daichi cursed a blue streak when Suga had done this for the fourth or fifth time. His voice was low and hoarse. The tone was somewhere between a plea and a warning. It filled Suga with a sort of feral pride.

A fine sheen of sweat had appeared over Daichi’s skin. His hands were gripped so tightly, his knuckles were white. His thighs strained as he fought the urge to thrust up.

“I swear to god, Suga, if you don’t—” he cut off with a cry as Suga ran his palm across the oversensitive tip of his cock. Suga tsked.

Excellent. Curses and threats were always a good sign. This was the part that Suga enjoyed the most. Stripping Daichi down bit by bit. Leaving all his carefully collected self-control in tatters on the sheets. Seeing his captain as a sweaty, pleading mess was one of the absolute joys of Suga’s life. It was a delight that only he got to see.

He gave Daichi just enough time to collect his breath. Daichi grumbled and settled back against the sheets, eyes closed and brow furrowed like he was concentrating. Suga started stroking again, slow this time. He raked the nails of his other hand down the ridges of Daichi’s abdomen. Daichi shuddered.

“Please, Suga.”

“Not yet.”

Daichi whined, actually whined. His hips twitched, like he thought about forcing the issue. Suga knew he wouldn’t, knew just how much Daichi was willing to take whatever Suga gave him.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Suga said. “I’ll take care of you.”

Suga leaned over, resting his weight onto Daichi’s chest with his hand splayed wide, and sank his teeth into Daichi’s pec. Daichi made a strangled sound. His cock jerked in Suga’s hand. Suga stopped, afraid that he’d miscalculated, pushed too far this time. He waited a heartbeat—then two—before he could be sure that it was safe to continue. 

Hmm… that was a new reaction. Suga catalogued that information away for later.

“ _Please_.”

“Patience,” Suga chided him. “I’ve never let you down so far, have I?”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Daichi’s words were starting to slur a little. When he looked at Suga, his eyes were glassy. “And you’re kind of a sadist.”

Suga smirked. After all, Daichi wasn’t _wrong_.

Suga’s hand sped up. His fingers slid over the head of Daichi’s cock with each stroke. Daichi’s whole body went taut, muscles standing out in sharp relief. His heels dug into the bed and his back arched. Groans and curses tumbled from his lips. Suga hummed in appreciation.

God, Daichi was gorgeous. Suga would never go so far as to call him _pretty_ , but there was an undeniable aesthetic appeal to the man. He was built like a tree. His body was all efficient strength, not like those body builders who built masses of muscles but couldn’t do anything with them. Daichi’s body was made to _work_. Whether it was receiving on the court or manhandling Suga in bed, Daichi’s body had purpose.

Suga blinked back from his own thoughts, realizing almost too late that he’d let Daichi get closer to the edge than he usually did. A flush spread down his chest, turning the tanned skin dark. Daichi’s expression was strained, eyes rolled back. He’d stopped breathing altogether.

Suga stopped.

Daichi damn near sobbed with frustration. He collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving. Suga snickered. He ran his hands over Daichi’s body in soothing lines while he waited for Daichi to catch his breath.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Daichi said when he recovered enough to speak.

“You _adore_ me,” Suga said, leaning up to press a kiss against Daichi’s jaw.

“Koushi…” Daichi breathed his name like a prayer. “Please.”

Well, damn. It was hard to say no when he said it like that.

Daichi’s cock was swollen, red, and weeping. Suga could keep him going for a long time, but the point was for this to be fun. If he went much longer, Suga really was just torturing the guy.

Suga stretched out next to Daichi, pressing himself all along his boyfriend’s side. He tangled their legs together and nestled his face into the crook between Daichi’s shoulder and neck.

“Okay, baby,” he purred, “no tricks this time.” Daichi groaned in response.

Suga went slow, working Daichi’s shaft from base to tip. Daichi bit his lip, pressing his face into Suga’s hair. The silence was broken only by the soft moans of pleasure from Daichi. Suga could feel the tension strung all through his body, like his nerves were electrified. God, he would come undone any second now.

“Come on, baby,” Suga whispered, lips catching against his skin. “I want you to come for me.” He worked his hand faster. Daichi thrust his hips up into the sensation. “Please, Daichi.”

That seemed to finally push him over the edge. Cum flooded over Suga’s hand and onto Daichi’s stomach. Daichi came with a cry that most _definitely_ went beyond the confines of the room. Christ, it was a good thing no one was home. They were supposed to be doing _homework_ right now, after all.

They lay together for a few minutes after, with Daichi gulping in great lungsful of air and Suga feeling way too pleased with himself.

“Hm… good?” Suga asked, dragging his fingers through the mess on Daichi’s stomach.

Daichi gave a long, drawn out groan. “You’re a monster.”

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Suga said.

Daichi flung one arm over his eyes and took another shuddering breath. “I can’t believe people think you’re the nice one.”

Eventually, Daichi fumbled his hand around off the side of the bed, coming back with a shirt that he used to clean himself off. He threw it in the general direction of the hamper, missing by a meter.

With a great groan, Daichi heaved himself onto his side and pulled Suga snuggly against him.

“Do you want me to do anything?” he asked. He always asked. It was one of the great things about him.

Suga shook his head, though it was more like rubbing his nose against Daichi’s chest. “Not right now. Might take you up on it later.”

Daichi was in a great place right now, all warm and relaxed and blissed out. Suga loved this part, when Daichi was beyond exhausted, limbs heavy around Suga’s form. He didn’t want Daichi dragging himself out of that headspace just to get Suga off. That could wait until later. Suga had no doubt that his boyfriend would more than make up for it.

“I love you, Daichi,” Suga said, because, hey, it was true, and maybe he got a little sappy when they were like this.

Daichi nuzzled against his hair, pulling Suga closer. “Love you too, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
